


The Charm (or Good Things Come In Threes)

by deskclutter



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, M/M, no-good very-bad puns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Miles in the aftermath of an unnamed incident wherein danger was thwarted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charm (or Good Things Come In Threes)

"It was ... fortunate that you arrived when you did," said Edgeworth with a wry, self-deprecating sort of smile.

"..." said Phoenix. "You mean, right in the nick of time?"

Edgeworth scowled. "Objection," he snapped out.

Phoenix grinned sheepishly. "Two -- I mean! Too good to pass up."

Miles threw a pillow in his stupid face.


End file.
